


Nothing else matters

by Norya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norya/pseuds/Norya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, le calme précaire dans lequel nous nous trouvons ne durera pas longtemps. La guerre autour de nous assombrit tout et je ne sais plus comment réagir. Dans tout ce tumulte, la seule fragile lumière qu’il me reste, c’est toi. Je te serre dans mes bras et dans l’instant, rien d’autre n’a d’importance.</p><p>Song-fic basée sur la chanson "Nothing else matters" de l'excellent groupe Metallica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else matters

Hermione, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit maintenant que je te dise ces mots ? Les événements se sont trop précipités, je n’ai pas saisi la chance au bon moment, comme si j’étais destiné à ne jamais toucher le bonheur, du moins pas à son firmament.  
  
Je te sens  _si proche_  là, maintenant,  _peu importe la distance_  réelle qui nous sépare. Je sens ta joue dans mon cou, si fraîche dans cette fin de nuit, je tiens nerveusement ta main contre moi, comme si quelqu’un allait t’arracher à moi alors que nous sommes seuls à présent, après tout ce tumulte. La bataille s’est éloignée, mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire et tu ne m’aides pas ! Dois-je courir vers les combattants ou dois-je rester là ? J’arrive au bout de mes forces…  
  
Mon souffle court et heurté balaye les mèches folles sur ton front. Tu es tout près,  _ça ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur_  et pourtant, tu t’éloignes inexorablement de moi sans que je n’y puisse rien faire. J’aimerais tellement pouvoir te retenir mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Toi, tu saurais comment réagir. C’est toi la meilleure élève et Merlin sait que durant toutes ces années où on s’affrontait, ça m’aurait fait mal de l’avouer… Mais pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien appris ces derniers mois ?  
  
Je sais bien qu’on avait d’autres pensées, qu’on avait une autre urgence, celle de se trouver et de se reconnaître tels qu’on était vraiment mais pourtant… Que ne donnerais-je pas maintenant pour donner de ces précieux instants contre une solution pour te garder pour moi ! Je sais juste que là, je n’ai que toi en tête, je n’ai que ces minutes qui nous restent.  
  
Hermione, je sais que tu es là, je suis sûr que tu m’entends, écoute-moi ! Depuis que nous nous sommes trouvés, nous n’avons pas perdu de temps. Il n’y avait pas d’autre choix, la guerre nous y a forcés. Nous avons vécu pleinement,  _croyant pour toujours en ce que nous étions_ , en ce qui nous reliait, envers et contre tout.  
  
Nous sommes encore ensemble, peut-être pour peu de temps encore. Il peut y avoir des cris, il peut y avoir la mort autour de nous, je n’ai d’autre souci que nous en cet instant.  _Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance._  
  
C’est fou quand on songe à tout ce temps que nous avons passé à nous détester, tout ce temps où nous nous insultions, ou plutôt où  _je_  t’insultais et à ce que nous sommes devenus… Nous n’avons pour autant pas vraiment changé et c’est heureux car j’ai compris auprès de toi que le but de l’amour, si tant est qu’il en ait un, n’est pas de changer totalement pour l’autre mais plutôt d’accepter ce qu’est l’autre et d’évoluer. Evoluer, c’est progresser, c’est garder une part de ce qu’on est pour prendre une direction différente. On avance mais le fond de ce qu’on est, notre essence, reste le même.  
  
Et mon évolution auprès de toi, ça a été de découvrir un autre monde, d’autres idées.  _Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert de cette façon_ , je n’ai pas été élevé ainsi. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu as réussi à me pousser à ne plus rester secret et à ne plus garder mes œillères. Le monde dans lequel tu vis, peuplé d’amis Moldus, sorciers de sang douteux – s’il te plaît, ne râle pas quand je dis cela – et de créatures diverses, ne sera peut-être jamais le mien, mais j’ai au moins appris à le connaître.  
  
Hermione, tu m’écoutes toujours, n’est-ce pas ? Tes amis sont ceux qui ont eu le plus de mal à accepter, à juste titre d’ailleurs, je dois bien leur reconnaître cela. Très certainement, nous deviendrons jamais proches, trop de choses difficiles et d’autres plus futiles se sont passées entre nous auparavant. Cela a été dur pour toi, bien que tu ne me l’aies jamais vraiment dit mais je te l’ai souvent répété,  _la vie est nôtre, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble_ , tant pis si cela dérange les autres. Oui, c’est dur d’être en conflit avec ses proches. J’ai vu ta peine face à leurs regards froids et à ta décision de prendre de la distance. J’ai vu le courage qu’il t’a fallu pour revenir vers eux et accepter leurs réticences. J’ai vu enfin le sourire renaître sur tes lèvres quand vous vous êtes réconciliés et cette détresse immense marquer ton visage quand ils sont partis poursuivre je ne sais quelle quête, celle dont tu n’as jamais voulu me parler, eu égard à ta loyauté envers eux.  
  
Tu vois, même cela, je l’ai compris et accepté. Je ne t’ai jamais promis que je deviendrais quelqu’un de bien au sens où toi tu l’entends mais je t’ai assuré que je ferais des efforts.  _Tous ces mots, je n’ai pas fait que les dire_ , je les ai aussi mis en application, souvent contre mes convictions profondes et quelquefois parce que je m’étais rendu compte que ton point de vue était meilleur que le mien.  
  
Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te voir sourire à mes nouvelles manières ! Le monde peut s’écrouler, le seigneur des ténèbres peut être à deux doigts de me tuer que je ne m’en rendrais pas compte. Par Merlin, ça me rend malade de le constater, tu me fais devenir mielleux mais c’est vrai, je ne vois que toi.  _Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance._  
  
  
 _La confiance que je cherche_  depuis si longtemps, chaque jour,  _je la trouve en toi_. Je ne suis pas vraiment devenu un autre homme à tes côtés, je suis juste devenu un peu plus… grand, presque complet. Un peu comme un puzzle auquel il manquerait des pièces importantes pour comprendre ce qu’il représente. Il n’est peut-être pas fini, mais le plus important est là, l’image principale, son essence même.  
  
Je ne l’ai pas compris immédiatement, mais ce besoin de l’un de l’autre a été  _chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau pour nous_. C’était presque vital, comme une manière de conjurer le sombre air ambiant dû à cette foutue guerre. Il est si injuste que n’ayons pas le droit d’être neutres, d’être des anonymes dans ce combat mais nos amitiés, nos filiations nous ont d’entrée mis dans un camp. Et encore, c’est toi qui a le beau rôle… Tu vas encore râler mais toi, tu sais où tu es, le doute ne t’étreint pas. Oui, c’est plus dur pour moi… Je suis déchiré entre deux extrêmes et je ne sais plus en quoi croire. La seule chose dont je sois certain, c’est que je préfère mille fois affronter la colère de mon père plutôt que ta déception. Il est si sûr de sa puissance qu’il ne se rend pas compte que tu es plus forte que lui sur tous les plans. Mais moi je l’ai compris… alors prouve-moi que je ne me trompe pas ! Tu ne peux pas me lâcher maintenant…  
  
Hermione, s’il te plaît, fais quelque chose ! Je ne te sens plus bouger … Même mes baisers, tu n’y réponds pas. Je t’en prie ! Notre relation nous a tant apporté, elle ne peut s’arrêter aussi brusquement. Nous avons tous les deux gagné à nous fréquenter, je le sais. Nous avons su nous aimer, et ce n’était pas gagné d’avance mais surtout nous avons su nous écouter mutuellement,  _nous ouvrant l'esprit à un point de vue différent_. Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons toujours compris, mais nous avons grandi chacun auprès de l’autre. Oui, même toi… Même toi qui connaissais déjà tout, je t’ai vue changer à mes côtés. C’est bien la seule chose que je crois avoir réussie : te voir t’épanouir malgré notre vie dans un pays obscurci par le danger.  
  
Cela semble si dérisoire maintenant alors que la bataille se poursuit et qu’à nouveau, je l’entends se rapprocher de nous. Hermione, que vais-je faire maintenant ? Tu sais pourtant à quel point la stabilité que tu m’as donnée est vitale pour moi. Ne me lâche pas… Je te serre plus fort dans mes bras, j’ai envie de fermer mon esprit et de tout oublier de ce qui nous entoure. Là, en cet instant, je sens ton corps gracile entre mes bras, ma joue contre la tienne, toujours plus fraîche. Je n’entends plus les cris de la guerre, je ne vois plus les horreurs qu’elle a provoquées, je me noie dans ta douce odeur et je ne pense qu’à toi.  _Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_.  
  
J’aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir à entrer dans ce conflit.  _Je ne me suis jamais_  vraiment  _préoccupé de ce qu'ils faisaient_ avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne refasse surface. Puis tout ça est devenu le seul centre d’intérêt de mon père. S’il n’avait pas échoué, je n’aurais pas été forcé de porter la marque et de mener cette mission suicide contre Dumbledore. Quoiqu’à bien y réfléchir, si mon père accompli sa mission au Ministère, tu n’aurais peut-être pas survécu… Et je n’y aurais rien gagné.  
  
 _Je ne me suis jamais_  vraiment  _préoccupé de ce qu'ils savaient_ , la pureté du sang, les inégalités… C’était comme apprendre à marcher ou à lire, ça coulait de source. Et il a fallu que tu te mettes en travers de ma route et que la guerre éclate pour de bon et me force à y participer et à perturber mes certitudes. Maintenant je ne sais plus trop quoi penser et je ne suis pas certain que ça fasse de moi quelqu’un de meilleur.  _Mais je sais_  une chose, au moins. C’est que cette bataille, quitte à en faire partie, je préfère encore la faire auprès de toi. Je n’ai pas changé de camp officiellement, je n’ai même eu le cran de le crier à mon père. Pitoyable… Et pourtant je sais que tu comprends et que tu ne me juges pas.  
  
Je me remue légèrement et je m'écarte de toi. Les sons des sortilèges lancés se font plus proches, nous n’allons pas pouvoir rester longtemps ici. Hermione, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Je touche ta joue, tu es si froide…Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne peux pas me lâcher maintenant, tu ne peux pas mourir !  
Alors c’est comme ça que tu me punis pour les premières années où on s’est connus et où j’ai été infernal avec toi ? Tu trouves le moyen de me rendre amoureux et tu me claques la porte au nez, au moment même où je sentais le bonheur poindre ? Mais tu es d’une horrible injustice ! Je n’ai pas mérité ça !  
  
Oh, et j’entends le tumulte de la guerre se rapprocher. Hermione, c’est trop dur… Je crois que je n’ai plus l’esprit suffisamment clair pour savoir dans quel camp sera le prochain combattant qui passera devant nous et tu n’es plus là pour me souffler la bonne réponse à mes incessantes questions…  
  
Mais je te promets, je ne te ferai pas honte. Tu ne peux plus rien me reprocher, mais je sentirai ton regard sombre me hanter à vie si je restais caché… Alors je pars. J’aurai ta force et ton courage, il n’y a que là que je peux le trouver. Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener, ni si je vais survivre. Les risques ne me font plus peur, je veux que tu puisses être fière de moi, enfin…  
 _Et rien d’autre n’a d’importance._


End file.
